Burners are typically used for operating micro-gas turbines. These burners have a burner head that typically includes four to twenty nozzle passages including fuel nozzles positioned within and coupled to a burner-flange base. In a rear portion that faces away from a burner head, the fuel nozzles typically pass through holes of the burner-flange base. Such fuel nozzles usually have connecting devices for hose-form or pipe-form fuel lines that are connected to a fuel distribution ring positioned outside the burner. In order to ensure that minimal or no leakages occur in such burners, elaborate sealing of the fuel nozzles with respect to the burner-flange base is required, thereby resulting in high production and/or assembly costs.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thicknesses of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or similar parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.